Mitchy Slick (rapper)
Mitchy Slick is an American rapper from Lincoln Park neighborhood in the community of Southeast San Diego. He is a member of the group Strong Arm Steady, along with rappers Phil Da Agony and Krondon. He performs solo with three albums already released in addition to many collaborations. Mitchy Slick is CEO of Wrongkind Records. Biography Slick grew up in Lincoln Park, a neighborhood in the community of Southeast San Diego. He lived briefly in West London, and had attended college at Brunel University in Uxbridge, London. Career Slick's first solo album, released in 2001, is titled Triggeration Station. This album peaked at #768 on Billboard's Top Independent Albums chart during the week of November 3, 1997. Slick was featured with Strong Arm Steady on Xzibit's2004 album Weapons of Mass Destruction. Since then Slick has released three more solo albums, Strong Arm Steady's 2007 debut album Deep Hearted, and a collaborative album with Bay Area rapper Messy Marv titled Messy Slick which charted on Billboard's Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart during the week Of July 14, 2007. He is currently working with Strong Arm Steady on the release of their next album titled Arms & Hammers, as well as his own next solo effort titled 48 Hours on Gang Street. Slick is CEO of Wrongkind Records, based in Southeast San Diego, and is also signed with Talib Kweli's Blacksmith Recordslabel with Strong Arm Steady. Slick was also featured in Jay Rock's single "Paid My Dues". He was also featured in "Blood Niggaz" by Menace ft Lil Wayne Discography Solo albums * Trigeration Station (2001) * XXL Guns Vol. 1: Killafornia Handgunner (2003) * XXL Guns Vol. 2: Guns & Ammo (2003) * XXL Guns Vol. 3: Killafornia Handgunner (2004) * Mitchy Duz It (2005) * Greatest Hits Vol. 1 (with DJ Birdy Bird) (2005) * Cali Untouchable Radio 13: Dago Edition (2006) * Urban Survival Syndrome (2006) * XXL Guns Vol. 4 (2009) * Yellow Tape (2010) Group albums * Strong Arm Robbery (with Damu) (2005) * Strong Arm Robbery Vol. 2 (with Damu and Tiny Doo) (2005) * Messy Slick (with Messy Marv) (2007) * Deep Hearted (with Strong Arm Steady) (2007) * Arms And Hammers (with Strong Arm Steady) (2011) Appears on * Xzibit - Weapons of Mass Destruction (2004) * Talib Kweli - Eardrum (2007) * Young De & Cashis - Homeland Security (2008) * The Jacka - Tear Gas (2009) * J-Diggs - ...Da Bad... (2009) * Paul Wall - Heart of a Champion (2010) * Cashis - The Vault (2011) Music * Music Videos * "I KNOW" - MITCHY SLICK Videos * Mitchy Slick On Gang Bangin' In Hip-Hop Links * Mitchy Slick music on Last.fm See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of San Diego Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * Luni Coleone (rapper) last.fm * T-Nutty (rapper) last.fm * Lincoln Park Bloods * Gangsta E (San Diego rapper) coming soon Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Mitchy Slick Category:Unfinish pages Category:Underground rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Rappers in San Diego Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in San Diego Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in San Diego Metroplitan Area Category:CEO Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Lincoln Park, San Diego Category:Wrongkind Records rappers Category:Wrongkind Records Category:Gang affiliated rappers Category:Members of the Bloods Category:Last.fm Category:1978 births Category:December 29 birthdays Category:1974 births